jaromarblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tate Casely-Hayford
Tate Casely-Hayford Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Tate Machk Casely-Hayford is a Japanese/English wizard and member of the Blackfeet North American Indian tribe from England. Quick Info Tate is a Pure-Blood wizard born in London during the fall of 2028 to Fumie Godwin and Apisi "Coyote" Casely-Hayford. He doesn't know anything about this one simple fact. He wasn't supposed to happen. His mother thought she couldn't have children, at least in her mind it wasn't something she was physically able to accomplish as easily as most women. His father never wanted to be a father at all. He went to great lengths to avoid that level of responsibility. He still had no desire after his son was born. Tate was raised by a mentally ill single mother who struggled with coming to terms with the new stage of life she was in; motherhood. She didn't have problems with Tate or his behavior specifically. She often denied his existence, that he was hers, that he was real. It was only when she made physical contact with him, when she held him or when he hugged her, that she would acknowledge him as a part of her. He was fiction to her when he wasn't close by, another figment of her imagination. He was taken away from his mother when he was four. She left him alone in public, she forgot him in the middle of Hyde Park. By the time something reminded her of him and the last place she saw him he was already gone. Fumie was beside herself, she was never reunited with her son. Tate was placed in a group home, he lived in a handful of different family settings before he had a visit from a representative of Hogwarts. He discovered his magic when he was six, he was playing a board game with a few other children and flipped the board upside down out of frustration without touching it after he was accused of cheating. The kids laughed it off in that moment and proceeded to have a money fight with the play money that was leftover. Tate was a little too distracted to play anymore. He didn't have the chance to learn about magic from either of his parents, he hadn't even known he was a wizard. With his magical status confirmed but his blood status still a mystery the young boy was temporarily kept under surveillance. Near the age of nine he was transferred from his very last group home to an orphanage known as Lil Bundles. He was finally surrounded by other children that were like him. And yet still, he was different. He escaped being called names when people found out he had magic. He hadn't been physically or verbally abused by anyone. He hadn't much to remind him of his mother, or his father. He felt bad for himself that he was forgettable enough for his own mother to leave him behind and not remember that she had. It hurt him a great deal and he will always wonder if anything ever made her go looking for him. He learned that his past could've been so much worse for him. He also figured out that his future would be better if he was willing to stop feeling sorry for what he may or may not have done wrong. Traits His indecisiveness is more of a weakness but looks at it as a strength, it gives him time to think things through. He'd say his weakness is that he has a bad habit of not looking on the bright side. He lets his insecurities eat him up, it's almost like his way of venting without talking to another person. Appearance Model: Malachi Barton/Boo Boo Stewart/Lin-Manuel Miranda Tate Casely-Hayford1.jpg Tate Casely-Hayford2.jpg Tate Casely-Hayford3.jpg Tate Casely-Hayford4.jpg Tate Casely-Hayford5.jpg Tate Casely-Hayford WB1.jpg Tate Casely-Hayford WB5.jpg Tate Casely-Hayford WB3.png Personality Tate is a worrywart, he always looking back at past and wondering if some of the things that happened to him were mistakes. Worse yet he wonders if the bad things that have happened were all his fault. He places a lot of blame on himself for being an orphan when he's not really sure anymore if either of his parents are dead. He's always expecting something else to go wrong when he knows things in his life aren't even half as bad as they actually could be, he still manages to put a smile on his face. He was ashamed to be a wizard and maintains some fears, his power shocked him at first and maybe even terrified him a little bit. He didn't like that he could potentially cause damage to the people around him with his fits of emotion. He hated how it didn't feel like he was meant to have magic. He wasn't eager to learn more about it until he met the teacher from Hogwarts. He gained valuable insight into how he could learn to channel his abilities and use them at his discretion rather than in sporadic bursts. His brushes with indecision are more of a strength to him than some sort of setback. While other rush forward without thinking he takes the time he needs to decide what's right for him and what is. He worries that his pessimistic streak might be something could potentially drive people away from him. He tries to keep his sullen thoughts and feelings to himself. He's a true athlete, he loves to run around and quite literally won't stop until he can't move. Playing or watching sports has been the most consistent part of his life at the group homes or the orphanage. He likes quidditch, basketball, rugby, tennis, hockey, lacrosse and baseball. Family Godwin Fumie Godwin is a Pure-Blood English/Japanese witch born in 2008. Casely-Hayford Apisi Casely-Hayford is a Pure Blood English/Native American wizard born in 2007. Relationships Magical abilities Qudditch Charms Trivia Tate means: "Cheerful" Machk means: "Bear" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake